When Katie Knight gets a Boyfriend!
by Irishnotes92
Summary: A little Kendall and Katie sibling story...Katie has been seeing someone for awhile without telling anyone.But when her date interfers with plans she has with Kendall she ropes Jo into help and they all end up wet. ONESHOT- 1of2 oneshots! review! x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was watching Drake and Josh and I wondered how Kendall would react to Katie having a boyfriend. So here it is.**

**Pairings: Jo/ Kendall**

** Camille/Logan**

** Katie/OC**

**PLEASE NOTE! I worte this story with the idea that the boys would br 17 and Katie 14 or 15. I know she's only like 11 but I needed her to be older for the story. Enjoy!**

**.**

**PRESENT TIME**

"IN! NOW!" She said pointing into apartment 2J. Oh they were going to get a piece of her mind. The four wet boys and 2 girlsfriends walked slowly into the apartment with looks on their faces that could only be described as fear. She closed the door behind the last one and turned to face them.

"Sit" she said and the four sat down on the orange couch awaiting what was gearing up to be the biggest verbal bashing any of them had ever expieienced. The girls sat off to the side.

"Mom, have I mentioned recently that I love you?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Have we?" the other 3 chimed in. "Because we do Mrs. Knight" Logan added.

Mrs. Knight stood there, arms folded, her face unimpressed by her son and his 3 friends. Just as she was about to speak the door opened and Katie walked in. Now normally she would know they were in trouble and would stay around to watch but she instead glared at each one before stoming off to her room, slamming it in Kendall's face. "Wait, Katie I..." but she was gone. Kendall gave Jo a pleading look and she nodded grabbing Camille's arm and walking into Katie's room.

"Kendall sit down and leave her alone" Mrs. Knight did as he was told and looked up at his mom. "I'm sorry ok?" Suddenly Mrs. Knight wasn't angry anymore and she sat on the table facing her 4 boys.

"I know Kendall but I don't understand why you did it?" she said. "Why didn't you talk him out of it?" she said turning to Logan who she expected to talk some sense into her son.

"I tried but he pulled the face and I caved" he said as he hung his head.

"Ok, I think I have what happened from Katie but I want you to tell me..." she said. All four boys started speaking at once. Sighing she held up her hand.

"One at a time" she said.

"I'll talk" Kendall said, starting the whole story.

_**24HOURS**__** AGO**_

The four boys of BTR were chilling by the pool. It was, as Gustavo put it, their bone. They had the next 2 days off while he went with Kelly to New York preparing something for the boys when they went there next month. So for the next 2 days it was going to be hanging out and having fun.

"So what are the plans for the next few days?" Jo asked Kendall. He wanted to spend all his time with her put unfortunatly he couldn't.

"Well today I'm all yours but I have to hang out with Katie tomorrow" he said.

"Wow is it Katie day already?" James asked sitting up. "Yea I know!" Kendall replied.

"What's 'Katie day?'" Camille asked looking up from her script, sitting at the end of Logan's lounger.

"One day every year Kendall ignores all of us..." Logan started pointing at his other 2 friends.

"And spend the entire day with Katie..." James continued.

"Doing everything and anything she wants!" Carlos finished. Both girls 'awwed'

"Kendall that's so sweet" Jo said. "I wish my brother would do that for me" she said.

"Yea well she's my baby sis" he looked around. "Speaking of baby sis...where is she?" Normally she would be hanging around or annoying Bitters but she wasn't there.

"Didn't your mom say she had an audition today?" Camille asked. Kendall snapped his fingers "You my friend, are right"

"So how about we go to the beach today instead of hanging around here?" James suggested. Everyone was game except Camille who had to leave in an hour for another audition. Logan offered to stay behind but she wouldn't have it and gave him a goodbye kiss before saying goodbye.

The beach was crowded but they managed to find a spot for the day. By the time they got back to the Palmwoods they had endured 3 water fights and 2 actual fights when James had knocked Carlos's castle over and when, in revenge, Carlos covered James' hair with seaweed.

"I'm going to grab a shower and I will see you later" Jo said walking away from the boys. "I think we should do the same" All four stood there before battling their way to the stairs to be the first one in the shower. As usual, James won. The other 3 collapsed on the orange couch and waited. Not long after they arrived, Katie and Mrs. Knight arrived.

"Hey mom" Kendall said kissing her check. "Hey Katie how was the audition?"

"It was...good!" she said with a smile. "So you got the part?"

"Actually yes I did" she said. Kendall hugged his sister. "Well done sis"

"What is the ad for anyways?" Logan asked.

"Some clothing store here in L.A. I don't know the name but if all I have to do is put on some clothes and walk fine by me"

"Oh please" Mrs. Knight said, popping up from the fridge. "All you did was complain that the clothes were too tight and that you looked like a...what did you call it again?"

"A jennifer" Katie said, repressing a shudder.

"Wait. If you didn't like it then why did you say yes?" Kendall asked giving his sister what she called the 'brow'

"What can't a girl say yes once in a while?" she said backing off to her room.

"Katie..." Kendall advanced on her but she was quicker. With a quick yelp she managed to close her bedroom door before he got there. "You can't stay in there forever" he called.

"I'm done! Who's next?" James said emerging from the bathroom. All three ran but it was Logan who got there first. Kendall and Carlos would have to wait.

The evening was quiet. The four plus 2 as Katie had started to refeer to them as were in the living room watching James and Carlos battling on Wii Sports boxing. Logan and Camille routing for Carlos while Kendall and Jo sided with James.

Katie hadn't come out of her room yet and Kendall was kind of worried. Was she hiding something from him? She wouldn't, would she? Jo noticed his attention was off.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh, I um...I don't know. I think Katie is keeping something from me"

"So..."

"So! Katie doesn't keep anything from me. We have no secrets" He said. Jo smiled. She didn't think there was a closer brother and sister on th planet.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" she offered. "You can try I guess"

Jo stood and went over to Katie's door. "Katie? It's Jo. Can I come in?" She opened the door a crack to see Katie lying on her stomach on her bed, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes I did" she said before she giggle. "I know I should but I still new to this whole acting thing...Yes I haven't forgotten...I can't wait to see you too..." Jo was struck dumb. Katie had a boyfriend.

Camille walked up beside Jo. "What are you doing?"

"OH" Jo said startled "Camille I..." But her hand was still on the door knob and when Katie pulled open the door Jo went with it. She stumbled but managed to land on the edge of the bed. "Hey Katie" she said with the biggest smile she had.

"Why were you 2 listening at my door?"

"Oh...Um Kendall sent me" she said, unable to hide her smile. "He seemed to think you were hiding someone, I mean something from him" she said.

"Jo why are you looking at me like that?" Katie asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked unable to keep in her excitment. Katie's eyes widened in shock and Camille shriek "Katie!" She tried to shush Camille when she noticed her brother and company looking in their direction and quickly grabbed Camille and pulled her into the room, closing the door as she did so.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked. "I have no idea!" Kendall replied. The four boys looked at one another and shrugged "Girls stuff" they saidtogether before going back to their game.

.

"Will you guys calm down for just a minute?" Katie begged. Both girls were bouncing like 5 years olds on sugar. Katie sighed sitting in her chair. She had almost forgotten she had left her phone on hold.

"Hey you there? Yea sorry. Listen I have to go. I'll call you later? Ok I'll see you tomorrow then. Okay Bye"

"Katie Knight spill now!" Jo said leaning forward.

"Fine his name is Nick...and I met him 6 weeks ago" she started but she was cut off.

"6 weeks! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I liked no one knowing, it meant I didn't have to be interogated...like now! Can I continue?" the girls nodded. "Ok so I met him at an audition and then he was at another and then he asked for my number and then we started texting eachother and then we started meeting up and I think I really like him" she said with the most un-Katie giddiness about her.

"Is he cute?" Camille asked. Katie nodded "Here I'll show you" she went to her laptop that was on her bedside table and pulled up his actor's profile.

"Hey I know him" Camille said, but something in her voice made Jo look at her. She shook her head while Katie wasn't looking. "You do?" Katie said surprised.

"Yea he was at one of the auditions I went to last week"

"He's cute right" Katie said with a smile. Both girls nodded. "Have you kissed him yet?" Jo asked. Katie blushed and Jo smiled "Aww Katie"

"No, we haven't but I think he will soon" she said her growing. "I'm meeting him at the movies tomorrow so..."

"Wait tomorrow?" Jo asked. Katie nodded. "Does Kendall know this?"

"Are you kidding? If he knew he would never let out of the apartment! Why?"

"Isn't tomorrow Katie day?" Katie looked at the calander on her wall and sure enough it was. "Shoot! I totally forgot...What am I going to do?" She was quiet for a moment thinking.

"Kendall will understand right? I mean, I'm going to have to lie to him or else I will be going nowhere...I mean we can do Katie day some other day" Jo didn't like this. She knew how much Kendall was looking forward to this. He spent the whole day telling Jo about old Katie day's and how much he looked forward to them.

"It's up to you Katie" Jo said. She looked at her watch. It was almost 10 and that was her curfew. "Ok, I have to go"

"Jo please don't tell Kendall or Logan!" she asked turning to Camille. They both nodded and promised. Camille left first but Katie stopped Jo and hugged her.

"Thank you" she said. Jo smiled. "Anytime!" she said. She saw Kendall smile at them from the couch, standing and walking over.

"What are my two favourite girls up to?" he asked. "Oh you know, girl talk" Jo said. "Walk me to my apartment?" she asked before Kendall could say anything. He nodded and she said her goodbyes to the others. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

.

Katie woke early and dressed for the day ahead. She had a good feeling about today. Today she was going to get her first kiss. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. She noticed she was the only one up so made her way to the couch to watch the TV. Within 20 minutes Kendall came out of his room. Putting her phone away as he walked in she smiled up at him.

"Hey, ready for Katie day?" he asked sitting next to her. It was time. She moved so that she was sitting on the table across from him. "Kendall, we need to talk."

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" he asked with a smirk. "I kind of am"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I can't hang out with you today" she said. She waiting while he replayed her words before looking up at her. "But why? It's your day. We do this every year! Why not this year?"

"I just said we couldn't do it today, not that we couldn't do it at all. Maybe we can do it in a few weeks time"

"But BTR will be in New York then...or in the studio"

"Please don't be mad Kendall, please" she gave him the puppydog look. "Tell me why you can't do it today and then maybe I'll forgive you" Luckily she had thought about this.

"I have to go for a fitting fot the ad. They want us to try out the clothes they want us to wear"

"Alright fine...Katie day has been postponed, for now" he said.

"You're not mad at me are you Kendall?" she asked sadly.

"No Katie I could never be mad at you. I'm upset that we can't hang out thats all" She hugged her brother. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too Katie"

.

After Katie left the other boys woke and were surprised to see Kendall still in the apartment. He explained that Katie had to do stuff for work, which sounded weird considering her age and how they were reshceduling their day. All the boys got dressed though none had plans for the day. Jo and Camille were going shopping and they didn't know where Mrs. Knight was. Or they didn't untill she walked in.

"Hey boys!" they replied back and Mrs. Knight turned around when she heard Kendall. "What are you doing here? Isn't it Katie day?"

"Well yea but she had that thing for work" he said confused. He assumed tht his mother had dropped her off.

"What thing for work?" she asked putting the groceries away. The four boys exchanged looks. "You didn't drop her off?" he asked.

"Sweetheart I don't know what you're talking about" His mom said. Kendall stood there thinking when it hit him.

"My sister dumped me" he said not caring how weird it sounded.

.

"Camille can I ask you something?" Jo said as they walk down on on the many shop filled streets.

"Yea sure" she said absently looking at clothes on a rack outside one of the smaller boutiques.

"Why did you react the way you did when Katie told us about Nick?" Sighing Camille stopped looking.

"Because I know him and his reputation" she said adding the last bit in a whisper.

"What do you mean reputation?" Jo asked confused.

"I've never actually seen it but he has a name for being a player...he's not the nicest guy in Hollywood"

"Then why didn't you say something to Katie?" Jo asked. Surely they should be protecting Katie from him if he was bad news.

"Because that could be a rumor or a publicity stunt by his manager to make him more intresting and Katie seemed so happy that I didn't want to upset her without proof"

"Maybe we should go and see if she's ok" Jo suggested. She didn't want to call it spying, more along the lines of helping Kendell out, in her own head anyway.

"Yea I mean we should be there just incase...shouldn't we?" both girls debated whether they should or not. It was Katie's moment but if what Camille said was true then.

Suddenly her phone rang**. KENDALL X CALLING. **

"Hey Kendall! I thought it was Katie Day?" she said trying to souns surprised.

"_Me too but she lied to me and said she had things to do for that commercial she's doing but she_ _doesn't and now I'm looking for her... Have you seen her?"_

"No I haven't Kendall. Tell you what, Camille and I will look for her too!"

"_Thanks Jo I owe you big time" _she said. "I know. I'll call if we see anything" she hung up but kept her phone out.

"I'm ringing Katie" she waited for her to pick with the ever so friendly "Jo Kendall better be under a bus or else!"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"_The movie theater 2 blocks from the Palmwoods, with my date, why?"_

"Because Kendall busted you about your job thing and now he's looking for you, that's why" Jo heard theyounger girls mutterings, all against her brother.

"Don't worry. Me and Camille will try and keep them away"

"_Thank you thank you thank you Jo, I owe you"_

"You are not the only Knight to say that today" she said with a goodbye and hung up.

"So where to now?" Camille asked. "Palmwoods" both replied and headed off.

.

"I can't believe she lied to me" Kendall said, meeting the boys on the cornor of the road. They had looked for her for the last 30 minuteswith no luck. Kendall knew he was crazy. She could be anywhere right now.

"Relax dude we will find her" Logan said. "Besides, you're just upset that she ditched you today"

"Hey isn't that Jo and Camille?" James said pointing to the other side of the road. Logan and Kendall nodded. Something about the way they were walking made Kendall stop Logan from calling them.

"Hang on!" he said taking out his phone and calling Jo. He pushed the boys into the nearby alley so they wouldn't be seen. He watch Jo pull her phone out, showing Camille before she answered.

"Oh hey Kendall! Did you find her?" she asked. Why was he ringing now? She thought to herself.

"Oh just checking in" he said. "No we haven't found her yet...you?"

"Nope, no sign of her" Camille looked like she wanted to go, waving for Jo to walk and talk. "Hey I have to go. Camille just saw a nice top she want s to show me"

"Oh I'll see you later then?" he asked.

"Um yea sure...Bye" she hung up. Even from the distance he saw the presure on her face. He watched her text someone and then hurry after Camille. Kendall motioned the boys to follow.

"I don't think we should do this!" Logan said. He felt likehe wa spying on Camille. They kept their distance from them and watched them walk into the Movie theater.

"They said they were helping but instead they go to a movie?" James asked confused. The boys just shrugged and followed after the girls.

"4 tickets please!" Kendall asked. "What movie?" the very bord cashier asked.

"What did those girls go to see?" Logan asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the girl asked.

"Oh they're our girlfriends" Logan said like it clear everything up. "Yea right" the girl said.

"What do you mean 'yea right" Logan asked. Kendall had had enough. Pulling out his phone he showed the girl his screensaver of him and Jo. Sighing she handed over four tickets. Without looking at them they went to the steward who simply said "Screen 3, enjoy the movie" They ran in quickly.

Kendall immediatly spotted Jo and Camille as they had just taken their seats. He nudged the boys into the nearest seats and watched them.

"Can you see her?" Camille asked. The pair looked around but Jo spotted them 5 rows back from the front. She awwed a little. They looked so cute together.

"Well lets enjoy the movie" Camille said sitting back "I think I auditioned for this"

"What haven't you auditioned for?" Jo said with a smile.

"What are they looking for?" Logan asked as they watched the pair look around. Jo seemed to find what she was looking for and pointed over to the middle section of seats. Kendall followed her finger and gasped audibly. The other 3, including some nearby watchers turned to shush him which he ignored, simply pointing to where his baby sister has sitting.

"Is that..." James started.

"Katie?" Carlos answered.

"Is she on a..." all 4 seemed to realise at the same time "Date!" they said causing the nearby people to shush and glare angrily.

"Oh shush yourselves!" James said. He and the others turned back to watch Katie.

"I can't believe it" Kendall said. "Katie's has her first date and she didn't tell me!" he said. A part of him was happy for his sister but the big brother in him wasn't happy at all.

"Dude not to point out the obvious but they look closer than a first date!" James said. "How can you tell?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." he leaned forward. "Look, they are sharing popcorn and a drink with 2 straws...and the looks they keep sending eachother...they are at least week 5 if not more!" James said giving his expert opinion. "Uh oh" he said.

"What?" the three asked. "He just used breath spray"

"Wait what! Oh no way is that punk kissing my sister"

"Maybe he's not...maybe.." Logan tried to reason until he saw the lip balm. "Or maybe he's going to kiss her"

"Not if I have a say in this!" Kendall said. Before the other's could stop him he simply walked to the fire alarm. He watched as Katie leaned in. "Not today" and hit the button causing the movie to stop and the sprinklers to come on. There was panic as everyone ran to the emergency exit. He saw the boys give him shocked looks, well, Carlos and Logan, James ran in order to protect his hair.

He followed the crowd throught the door to the back lot of the theater. "Stay hidden" he said to Logan and Carlos. James had disappeared in the crowd. They walked throught the crowd trying to find James and Katie. Unfortunatly Katie found him first.

"Hey are you ok?" Nick asked as they stood off to the side.

"Yea I'm fine" she said. She was pissed. Her first kiss was ruined. She spotted Jo and Camille and smiled knowing they were safe. Stupid fire! She hadn't even smelled smoke. Come to think of it, the building looked fine. But then she spotted someone. A tall brunette boy fixing his hair, asking any who passed if it looked ok.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she mumbled. "Will you wait here just a sec. I just want to see if my friend is ok!"

"Sure, I'll be right here" She smiled as she turned away but as she approched the tall teen her face changed into one of pure anger. "James!"

He spun around quickly and immediatly stepped back from the look he got. "Katie...what are you doing here?" he siad trying to get away discretly. Katie smiled before grabbing the front of his shirt. "Where. Is. Kendall?" she said slowly.

"Kendall who?" she reached a hand up and messed his hair. "Stop stop, he's over there! Just leave my hair alone!"

She marched over to her soon to be ex-brother. He had his back to her talking to the others when she pushed him.

"Hey what the...oh hey Katie" he said. "How did you find me?" she said. She looked around for the culprits who showed themsevles. "Kendall? Guys? What are you doing...here" Jo stopped. She was genuinly surprised to see them and scared by the look Katie gave them.

"I trusted you and you told him!" she asked angrily. Jo shook her head. "No I swear...what are you doing here?" she asked Kendall.

"The question is little sister, what are you doing here?" Kendall said. Katie was about to answer when something clicked.

"The...You...water...You turned the sprinkers on!" she said. Kendall shushed her "Do you want me to get arrested?" he said.

"Uh I can't believe you!" she said stapping her foot.

"Me what about you? Why didn't you tell me?" Katie simply looked around. "Gee I wonder why?"

"Well you are too young to be dating! Or Kissing" he cringed at the last word.

"Uh why couldn't you just mind your own business?" Katie asked frustrated. She loved her brother but sometimes...

"You are my business" he said.

"You're not my dad Kendall so stay out of my private life. I mean it. Don't talk to me!" and with that she walked away, leaving a very guilty Kendall behind.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Well then a woman told the police officer that she heard I pulled the alarm and then they asked me questions and then they called you and now we are here!" Kendall said finishing the story.

"Oh Kendall" his mom said looking at him. "I know you want to protect Katie from everything but you can't sweatheart"

"I know it's just, I don't know why I did it" he said. "All I know is that I didn't want Katie to kiss that guy"

"Anyguy" the other 3 muttered. He looked up at his mom "I messed up huh?"

"Yes you did" she said simply "But it's your job as her brother"

At that point Camille came out. "How mad at me is she?" he asked. There was a loud bang from behind the door. "I HATE HIM" was all they heard and Kendall hung his head.

.

Katie refused to talk to Kendall for the next 2 weeks. Everytime he tried to apologise or say anything to her, she acted as if he wasn't there. Not that he got much time after Gustavo came back. They had school till 12 every morning and then it was off to the studio for recording or harmonies or dance practice. Kendall wasn't himself and he knew he was letting everyone down but he mised Katie.

"STOP!" Gustavo yelled for the 6th time that day. "STOP STOP STOP! It's flat!"

"Sorry Gustavo! My bad" Kendall said holding his hand up. "Dogs, here, now!" he said. The four walked out of the booth.

"Ok, talk!" The four stayed quiet, which scared Gustavo the most. "What is with you guys? Normally I can't get you to shut up"

"Um Kendall's having a tough time at the moment..."

"Katie?" Kelly asked. "How did you know?"

"Please she hasn't been around in 2 weeks...normally she's like your shadow Kendall"

"Yea well the shadow got wet and now she wont talk to me" he said sitting on the black couch.

"Huh?" Logan took charge in explaining what happened. "Wow!" Gustavo said. "Well I haven't seen my sister in 15 years and I'm ok" Kendall gave a look of terror before burrying his head in the couch.

"What? What did I say?" Gustavo asked.

.

Kendall was sat in his room, reading a hockey magazine when his door suddenly burst open and a very sad Katie stood there.

"Katie I..." but suddenly she tackled him with a hug and cried on her shoulder. He sat up and placed her on his lap, soothing her until her sobs calmed down and her huccups stopped.

"Katie what happened?" Kendall asked.

"H-h-he was w-with anoth-ther girl!" she said, new tears falling down her face. "I w-went u-up to h-him and h-he was so-o hor-rbile to m-me"

"Hey look at me" Kendall said wating for her. His eyes locked on hers "Never cry over someone who treats you like that...he doesn't deserve it or you" Kendall said. "You are way too good for him"

"But he started s-saying all these th-thing and I lost it..." Katie said putting her head on his shoulder as more tears came. There was a knock at the door and Logan, James and Carlos were had seen Katie when she came in and asked for Kendall. Ignoring them he looked down and his baby sister.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Kendall joked wiping her tears away. "I've missed my big brother" she said hugging him tighter.

"Well I missed my little sister!" Kendall said.

"Yea Katie you should see him in rehersals" Carlos said sitting on the lower left cornor of Kendall's bed while Logan sat on his own with James beside him.

"Yea he was even worse than usual..."Logan added. Kendall glared while Katie smiled. "Hey you leave my brother alone!" Katie didn't make to move from Kendall's lap nor did Kendall try to move her. It wasn't until Katie's phone rang that anyone said anything. She looked down at the phone before showing it to Kendall. He held his hand out and she gave him the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Just listen. You will NEVER ring this number again. Nor will you text it. You won't speak to Katie EVER again and if I ever see you, well I hope you have life insurance..."

"_Oh yea and who are you?"_

"I'm her brother and a very pissed off one at that" Kendall said.

"_Look just put Katie on the phone..."_

"No! She doesn't want to speak to you!" but Katie shook her head and held her hand out. Kendall shook his head but she pulled the phone from his hand.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted down the phone.

"Oh you're sorry are you...well you can take your sorry and **stick it** where the sun **does not** shine!" she said hanging up the phone. She wiped her angry tears away as she looked at her brother and the others, all with smirks on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You really have to stop watching FOX!" Kendall said hugging his sister again. She sighed, snuggling next to him, know that he was the one man she would always have in her life that wouldn't let her down because her was her big brother!

Kendall smiled down at Katie as she fell asleep. The guys looked at him and smiled. "Good having her back?" Logan asked.

"Yea I missed her" he said. He wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked at his best friends. "Boys I think a little revenge is in order!" The three looked around and nodded. This would be revenge! Big Time Rush style!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i need help...when i wrote 'when katie gets a boyfriend' i actually hadn't planned to write a sequel but now I am after I got so many nice responses (BTW I LOVE YOU GUYS!) **

**So if anyone would like to submit an idea for REVENGE BTR STYLE then let me know! please. You will be credited for the idea, im not that mean! so again Thank you to all who read the story and look out for the sequel hopefully today or tomorrow!**

**the real Katie(ha my actual name!)**

**xx**


End file.
